monster_galaxy_exilefandomcom-20200213-history
Farmland Quests
page is a work in progress Making Friends Description Task: Defeat Mousemallow at Trough Feeder. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Hal: Hello, friend! Everyone is friends here! Don't you want more...friends? Player: Are you ok? Hal: I'm wonderful! Never better! Better than best! I've got lots of friends. Don't you? But I always need more...more... So: we're friends, right? You'll help me? You will. Because that's what friends have to do. Player: I'm sure you need help, but it might not be the kind of help I can give you. Hal: You're a Moga tamer, right? Well, I got a Moga problem! I'm trying to harvest my crops, you know? Because if I harvest them, I can plant more, and then I can harvest them. But these Mousemallows down at the Trough Feeder are contaminating my water supply. They're ruining my crops. And then I can't harvest my crops and plant more. It's unforgivable. Eliminate the Mogas at the Trough Feeder. Won't you do that for a friend? quest Hal: Thank you, thank you! Please, take these baubles. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't give you baubles for helping me. Master Farmland Description Task: Earn all 24 stars on Farmland. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Hal: Do you want to harvest some crops forever with me? Player: Maybe another time. Right now I'm more interested in escaping this realm all full of chaos. Hal: Ha, wow. You don't know what you're missing. I guess mastering the island to unlock its most powerful Moga might be more your sort of thing? If you can earn 24 stars here, you'll be able to go after Bladewing, a terrifying marvel of a bird. quest Hal: Ok, you can go. You were only distracting me from planting and harvesting. But don't forget to invite your friends to help me! We'll have such good times. Such good times. It's a shame you don't want to plant rows and rows of beans with me, stretching infinitely toward the horizon of our deaths. Toe Jam Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at the Hydro Cube. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Hal: See that banging corn over there? I planted that. If I can get a friend to walk around on it that corn is twice as valuable. Player: Why? Hal: Foot juice, my friend, it's delicious and nutritious. You mind giving it a little stomp for me? Watch out for Mogas, though: the Hydro Cube is a fertile aquaculture that spawns all sorts of beasts. quest Hal: What a pal you are! I gotta harvest that corn and then tell all my friends about it! Soilent Falls Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Corpsewater. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Hal: You're great at fighting Mogas. Maybe you should invite some friends to come live on Farmland as well? Player: I'm trying to get out of here as fast as possible. Hal: Hey, no pressure. But while you're here, could you thrash the Mogas at Corpsewater? They come in at dusk to drink from the waterfall. That's when you can jump them. I use the bodies to fertilize my crops. So they grow faster and I can get back to harvesting. Help me by laying waste to the Mogas at Corpsewater, friend! quest Hal: Beautiful, beautiful. You can just smell the nitrogen leaching into the soil. Friends Forever Description Task: Defeat Hal 's team of Mogas at Slaughteryard. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script (incomplete) Hal: Hm, you've made it a little too far, friend. You see, I really, REALLY need friends. I'm not about to part with one just because you want to defeat King Otho and return to your home. And with all the crops I've harvested, I've been able to train a pretty mean team of Mogas for myself. You want off this island, you'll have to defeat me at the Slaughteryard. quest Capture Bandito Description Task: Capture Bandito at The Forever Box. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Real Rick: Man, this place gives me the willies. There's nothing but sunshine and I'm still shivering. This isn't the kind of place you want to hang around, but you can still snag a couple hard to find Mogas before you leave. You can tame yourself a Bandito ''' at '''The Forever Box. You won't be able to catch one anywhere else. quest Real Rick: It's a kindness for you to rescue that beast from this hellish prison. You're doing the work of the zodiac. Capture Bladewing Description Task: Capture Bladewing at Trough Feeder. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Player: You said something about a powerful Moga? Hal: Yeah! If you're still interested in it. I thought for sure you'd have converted to farming after seeing so much of the island. I've seen Bladewing perched atop the Trough Feeder. Sometimes he's throwing chewed up rats into it like he's feeding babies? Player: Gross. Hal: Hey, don't look at me. Farming is my thing and that's all I'll ever know. My tombstone will simply read: farming. If you go to the Trough Feeder you can tame your own Bladewing. quest Hal: Cool bird! Want to wait a few hours to see the tomatoes I planted? I bet they are going to be tomatoes. Category:Quests Category:Farmland